Such a cell resequencing system adapted to restore at the output the sequence with which the cells were supplied to the input is already known in the art, e.g. from the published International Patent Application PCT/EP89/00941 (HENRION 17). Therein, the resequencing section only includes one cell switching network and all the cells supplied to the input thereof receive a time stamp value. When these cells arrive at the output, i.e. after the first variable time delay which may be different for each cell, they are latched in the latching means constituted by a resequencing buffer and they are only released therefrom when the predetermined constant time value is reached, i.e. after being latched for the second variable time delay.
In this known cell resequencing system it is obvious that the size of the latching means is proportional to the predetermined constant time value and thus increases with the first variable time delay.
In case the first variable time delay becomes relatively large, e.g. because of the presence of a relatively long transmission link between the input of the resequencing section and the inlet of the switching network, the size of the latching means may become unacceptably large.